cooperation and the new project
by xXx Bleeding angel xXx
Summary: this is a work in prgress it doesnt have a proper title yet and i came up with this within an hour. it is only one chapter for now and if i get 3 good reviews per chapter i'll keep updating. i dont see the point in having it on here if no-one will read it
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione slow down"

" No Ronald I will not slow down, that Malfoy prat is gunna pay this time"

"Hermione see reason please" Harry pleaded with an infuriated Hermione.

"both of you just leave me be I can handle Malfoy" 

Hermione was screaming at Ron and Harry to leave her alone because Draco Malfoy the Bain of her existence had yet again managed to get her riled. "He was supposed to be on heads duty with me last night but instead he was probably with the slut Pansy" Hermione shouted at the pair again. " Hermione just let it ride" whined Ron who was once again trying to stop her from getting into trouble with the headmistress again because of him. "Ron, Harry just leave me alone" this time she didn't shout, she was tired of shouting. "Ok I'll leave it till he get back to the commons." Harry and Ron took Hermione to get some dinner as it was nearly over. Draco was locked up in a broom closet with pansy when he heard Granger on one of her many rants, shouting at Potter and Weasley. He knew the reason she was shouting but he could careless at that moment. "ugh Pansyyyyy ohhhh merliiiiinnnn" At that moment he spilled his seed into her mouth but Pansy continued with her actions for a while longer and swallowed the deposit he left in her mouth. "I need food" with that said Draco went to dinner. Glaring at Malfoy as he walked into the great hall her eyes followed him to his seat at head of the slytherin table. It was opposite to hers on the Gryffindor table. He grinned when he noticed her glare. Hermione continued her conversation with Ginny. "So still mad with Ferret then?" "ergh" was her reply to Ginny "he irritates me so much!" "Hermione do you like Malfoy?" "NO! he's a pathetic little rodent" " one doth thinks you protest too much?" and with that Hermione blushed, it was true he was different around her when they were alone one might even say " he's nice to me Ginny. When were alone you know?" " yeah I know what you mean some slytherins are like that with me." She replied with a quizzical face at the answer she just gave.

"Drake man you gotta give it up with pans you know. I mean me as your best friend can see that you've changed since been Head boy with Granger." "Blaise I haven't changed! she just has this hold on me but I still love to piss her off cause she's so cute when she's angry at me." "Yeah I bet you love living with her don't cha?" "Blaise you don't know how awful it is she only sleeps in there, she's in with the wonder boys any other time" as Draco said this Blaise saw the sad look in his eye, even though his best friend keep his face impartial. Later that night Hermione sat by herself in the head's commons waiting for Malfoy to return from where ever he was with Pug face Parkinson. Little did she know he was with Blaise still talking about her. Hermione got bored so she went to see if there was any books she hadn't read on the three shelves they had in there for homework and such. She picked up 10,000 things an animagus can't do while in animal form. She sat up till the early hours of the morning it was a Friday so she didn't need to be up at 5:30 in the morning. She would normally be up that early because over the years she had been making slight changes to her appearance such as starting to wear make-up which consisted of a pale foundation smokey effect around her eyes. Taking time to cover her 7 tattoo's that she had collected over the holidays. She kept these hidden during class times so the teachers didn't question her. She had also changed her clothes from the studious look she had in her first years to the alternative goth look that she was now wearing. She had also managed to get her uncontrollable curls to stay straight and had dyed her hair black with multi-coloured high lights of red, blue, green and white. This evening she was in baggy black cargo pants with a green spaghetti strap top with a black mesh top over that and her favourite New Rock boots. It was 2 am before Draco decided he was going to return to his room he too had changed but only slightly he still had his platinum hair but he spiked it up with black and red tips. He had also got quite a collection of tattoo's. He had a dragon down his right arm, wings on his back, the runes for ancient and dark on his left wrist and the name of the love of his life on his hip which he made sure he had a concealment charm on when he was with pansy. Once she almost saw it but he muttered the charm before she saw luckily for him. _humm what could I get done if I got another tat? _He thought to himself as he walked along the corridors. _I suppose I could design one myself but where would I get it. I've filled my back with the wings, the dragon down my arm, I could use my left arm or my other hip? Maybe the side of my body. That could be a good one to try it would need a lot of work though. _by the time he came to this conclusion he was at the portrait and it was asking him for the password. " forbidden love" something both he and Hermione had managed to agree on. Hermione was lost in the book she was reading she even failed to hear the portrait open and close she only noticed that Malfoy was back when he walked straight passed her, too deep in his own thought to see her there as well, he walked into there little kitchenette. " ahem" he spun round faster then light with his wand drawn. That was when he saw her with an angry look on her face. Part of him was thinking _oh god not again_ and another part was thinking _god she looks so cute when she pulls that face at me_. With his face still impartial as always " what do you want Granger?" " Where were you last night Malfoy we were supposed to be on patrol?" "it's none of you business where I was last night Granger I made up for missing it last night by doing it tonight." " That's not the point Malfoy. We are meant to show a united front towards the other students and put our differences aside while we are heads."_ God I want to kiss her. _"Granger the whole of the student body know we fight constantly anyway they now when we are being nice to each other up here we are ripping each others throats out." "well that is where they are wrong then aren't they?" "Yes Granger they are as you are never here to let that happen." Neither had moved from where they were though Draco had lowered his wand. " What are you saying Malfoy, do you want me here more often ?" "Maybe I do, I have had idea's we could use for the Halloween ball. You do know we have to start planning that this week don't you?" "Of course I do I just assumed I'd be doing it alone. I thought you would be off with Pansy to care anything about it." "Well I guess you thought wrong, I would like some input into what is happening with it and I have some idea's that will lift the weight of pressure of it all from our shoulders." " Malfoy you are going to see this through and not just take control and make everything the way you want it. Because I am happy to co-operate with you so long as you do the same with me." "So is this a truce between us then, I'll stop calling you and the wonder boys names and you all will do the same?" "yes Malfoy I will be talking to Harry and Ron about this and thank you" "Well it is late and I think we should get a start on this tomorrow after breakfast, how does that sound?" " I think that sounds good, good night Malfoy" " good night Granger" With that said they both went to their rooms for a good nights rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so I got three reviews so keep em coming and I'll keep updating. Hope you enjoy this chap. xXx Bleeding Angel xXx**_

Hermione found most of Draco's suggestions helpful. There was one she wasn't ever going to let happen all the girls having to go naked but have the costume painted on instead of wearing one. Though all the talking they decided on having a muggle band I am Ghost to perform under the illusion that it is a muggle party. They were going for the gothic look seen as that was their style.

"Malfoy you can't have that!"

"Why can't we have an ice sculpture of a razor blade just think of the younger years will you"

"well it can come out after they leave they can only stay till 8:30 remember"

"yes I know that Malfoy but its got to be something that will be approved by the teachers. We have the prefects doing most of the work we just have to organise the band and advertising it."

"well I'll sort out the band I know them and you can get on with designing the posters for the common rooms and hall ways ok?"

"Ok…… Hang on you know I am Ghost how do you know them?"

"they were in a club I own and we got talking about music style and such things."

"OMG you have to introduce me"

"No chance I'm not letting you near them."

"why not Malfoy? Scared he's gunna like me more than you?"

" yeah I'm scared your going to try and lecture them."

" lecture them….Malfoy I love there music"

" look it doesn't matter."

"Ok Malfoy I'll meet them one day you know I will."

"whatever Granger"

After the argument Hermione went to find Harry and Ron. She found them with Ginny in the house common room crowded round a poster on the wall with the rest of the Gryffindors.

ATTENTION!

ALL 7TH YEAR STUDENTS

NEW PROJECT TO BEGIN

AFTER HALLOWEEN

TO MEET IN THE GREAT HALL

AFTER BREAKFAST

ON MONDAY MORNING

"Hey Hermione do you know anything about this?" Seamus asked

"No I don't it's news to me we have a meeting with the headmistress tonight after dinner so I'll ask."

"Hey Mione you ok?"

"Hey Gin yeah I'm good, just arguing with Malfoy about the Halloween ball"

"Hey Mione anything good going on with that ball?"

"yeah got a great band to play should be loads of fun. Have you guys got your costumes yet?"

"not yet but I know exactly what I want to go as."

"Me and Gin are off to Hogsmeade tomorrow to go get ours."

"yeah I cant wait to see mine I know what I want. It's the sexy gothic fairy. It's a short boobtube dress with black and pink wings, pink leg warmers and stiletto boots and fishnet tights."

"sounds great Gin, hey wanna get ready together?"

"sure"

"Harry what are you going as?"

"oh I was thinking of going as Voldermort"

At that the whole room went silent. " I was joking god guys so up tight, I'm gunna go as a gothic elf to match Ginny's fairy costume."

"Hermione what are you going as?"

"well I'm still working on that."

"What Hermione its tomorrow night!"

"I know that Ron I did organise it with some help from Malfoy for tomorrow night. I figured I'd just go in normal dress for me as it is a gothic theme. If I do that I have the perfect outfit but I'm not telling you lot what it is I want it to be a surprise."

"so what time do you want me to meet you tomorrow Mione?"

"erm….. About 3 so we can start getting ready and gossip at the same time?"

" sounds brill"

"right now I'm starving lets go get some dinner"

"typical Ron" Giggled Mione as they left the common room for dinner.

When Hermione left him alone in the common room he saw the poster on the wall and made a mental note to ask about it tonight. He walked down to the dungeons to see if he could find Blaise to talk to him about the argument that had just happened. When he got to Blaise's room he found him with one of the slytherin Girls. He knocked on Blaise's door and waited for him to answer. " Finally… took you long enough, whose in there with you?"

" Errmm Sami locker she's a fifth year… so what do you want Drake?"

" just wanted to talk we got about 30 minutes before dinner."

" ok lets go to your commons"

" sure, have you seen the poster about a new project?"

"nah what's it all about?"

"dunno yet going to ask McGonagall about it tonight seen as me and Granger have yet to be told about it, all I know is that we have to stay after breakfast on Monday. We'll b told then I guess."

"Ok cool, so what do you wanna talk about? Had another tiff with the lady of the tower?"

"Well yeah over the band playing tomorrow night who I still have to ask!"

"Ok what is wrong with the band, who are they and you better ask em tonight dude."

"I know I'm going to do it after I've talked with you and I'll obliviate there minds if I have to, to get them here tomorrow."

Blaise giggled at the thought of Draco obliviating his favourite bands mind just so they will play at his schools Halloween ball.

"so Drake what are you going to wear tomorrow?"

"Well I was thinking staying as I am but in disguise if you get what I mean?"

"Tell me what your going to do then."

"Well I was going to change my hair all black, darken my skin tone, change my eye colour to a brilliant blue, and I'm going to the club tonight so I'll go next door and get blade to do a new tattoo on my neck, I'll smooth off the point on my nose and try not to smirk all night. For clothes I'm wearing my black chain and ripped jeans, and my black skin tight ripped top."

"well your going to knock the girls off there feet by the sounds of it man."

"Well there's one in particular I wanna knock off her feet and you think that will do it?"

"dude if I was a girl I'd jump on you"

"ok dude way to gay for me" he laughed "lets go eat"

The two walked down to the great hall for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well I got bored so I thought I'd write you all a new chapter this is the planning and you find out part of what the new and mysterious project is…**_

"Come in" McGonagall shouted from inside her office she took over after Dumbledore died last year. "good evening Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger. Now is there anything you wish to bring up in this meeting?"

"Yes Professor, the posters that have been appearing in the common rooms, what is the new project?" Hermione asked with a professional and serious tone in her voice.

"We are planning on starting to introduce a selection of muggle subjects into Hogwarts part of this project you will be going away for three months and studying at muggle schools across the world. There will be a group of students at each school. You will take part in there social studies, music and drama classes, during the three months you will be keeping a diary of all you experiences and will write a report at the end of it. You will all have different identities, which you can pick your names and history but it needs to be realistic. There is another part of the project but I don't want to let anyone know that until the whole of the 7th year knows, is this ok with you?"

"Wow professor that all sounds so great, and yes I have no objections to keeping the rest till the whole year knows, how about you Malfoy?"

"Well it certainly is different from what I was expecting and I would like to know what this extra bit is but I suppose my curiosity will have to wait."

"Ok, well is there anything to report from the patrolling apart from those that have been put in detention?"

"No professor all quiet this week."

"How are the arrangements for the Halloween ball coming I trust you will begin decorating the great hall tomorrow morning?"

"yes professor, I just have to confirm that the band will be available which I plan of doing to night. I shall go to meet them at my club and talk it over with them."

"Well I don't see why I should keep you here any longer, you may go now."

The next morning Hermione was up at 7am Raiding her wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit for the Halloween ball. First she tried her creased dress by itself but it didn't look right, then she tried it with a creased top with bell bottom arms and it looked better but not right for what she needed it for. She spent 2 ½ hours looking for the right outfit. In the end she transfigured some of the clothes she already had into a top the covered her breast and cut into a thin piece of material running down the front covering her navel and down her spin to then expand round her hips and hug them nicely, next she transfigured a long skirt she had into a small mini skirt with chains, pieces of material hanging off and mesh netting, she decided to wear her new rockz boots. She'd missed breakfast so she went to the kitchens to get some toast and marmalade. Down there she had a long talk with dobby who was wearing a tea cosy on his head as a hat an odd pair of socks yellow and pink polka dots and a lime green with purple broomsticks And his pillow case.

Draco crawled out of bed just in time for the end of breakfast and met Blaise to go to Hogsmeade in hunt of extra bits for his costume and to get his tattoo finished. His meeting with I am Ghost went well they agreed to do the ball. In Hogsmeade Blaise picked up his costume of a zombie and he had a potion he had brewed in Snape's potion lesson that would make his skin look like it was falling off and give him the look of a zombie and he now had is costume of bandages which were sown together to look like an old zombie. "Drake got anything yet?"

"yeah but I don't think it will work with my outfit."

"want me to come meet you before the whole bash starts?"

"yeah….. God is that the time? …….. I better be getting back Granger will lose it with me if I don't help get the decks up."

"fly back?"

"think we will have to good job we always have these spares with us ain't it?"

"yeah it is lets get going before she turns you into another ferret…….. Sorry dude couldn't help it."

"you'll pay for that"

"lets just get you back ok?"

With that they both enlarged their brooms and flew back to the castle. Hermione already had half the hall decorated by the time Draco got there. There were skeletons that moved when someone walked past them black candles that would never end floating in the air with black and orange pumpkins. There were cobwebs and jelly spiders everywhere. The tables were all around the hall and the stage was in the middle with enough room for a dance floor for the whole school to fit. The hall just needed Draco's touch of true evil view and it would be just like they pictured it, the best Halloween Hogwarts had ever seen. _If only Dumbledore could have been here to see how much we have done Voldermort's gone for good, death eaters have all been captured or killed._ Most of the student body survived it was mostly the slytherins that suffered the loss because of some of them being death eaters Draco shocked them with not being one. He didn't believe in everything his father wanted him to and although his mother wasn't a death eater the ministry took her in for questioning and a death eater that hadn't yet been caught killed her and that lead to him being captured.

Hermione was back in the common room with Ginny talking about boys and the ball and what they were doing for make-up. Ginny had decided on a punk-rock look for her gothic fairy. Darkened eyes with eye liner that was heavy and swirling out of each corner of her eyes with red eyeliner on the inside part of her eyes, pale foundation and a black lip liner and a fade between lipsticks from black to red. Hermione had decided on black smokey eyes and a purple lipstick and pale foundation and thick mascara. Ginny was dying her hair black for the night and putting it up in a messy bun with glitter in it. Hermione was leaving her hair down and leaving the colouring as it was.

Draco came in after Hermione and Ginny had retreated to Hermione's room to begin getting ready they thought 5 hours wasn't long enough. He sat on the couch and began on his homework for professor Binns. He figured it would only take him 45 minutes to get ready all he had to do was shower, put on his clothes and change his appearance and do his hair, none of these tasks would take long thanks to magic.

_**Who will be grouped with who?… How does the Halloween ball go? Do any people get together or do they fall out? You will have to wait and find out I'll update as soon as I can xXx Bleeding Angel xXx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry its taken so long had so much on at college with getting my last project in early so I can go on holiday. So here's the next part loves xXx**_

Harry and Ron we're waiting at the entrance of the great hall for Hermione and Ginny. Ron was dressed as a knight and Harry was wearing his gothic elf outfit. It consisted of black and green striped tights shredded black shorts and a tee with a skull and cross bones on it, with blacked eyes black lipstick and a pale foundation to give his pale skin an even paler look. "so is that heavy Ron?"

"weighs a ton but I put a charm on it so it's as light as a feather."

"are you sure it was you who put a charm on it and not a teacher?"

"you know Harry I'm not as stupid as you all think I am."

"ok ok cool it Ron."

" Hey here they come"

"Oh My God Gin looks beautiful"

"Hey Guys, Harry close your mouth your letting the flies in" Hermione giggled.

"Come on lets go and see what Hermione and the Ferret have done to this place."

They walked into the hall and all but Hermione looked in awe at the decorations in the hall. Streamers hanging down from the ceiling, pumpkins and candles floating in mid air, stage all set up with cobwebs and dancing skeletons on either side, a lingering fog around the stage and dance floor, tables set up around the hall each sitting 8 people, covered in black table cloths, cobwebs, skull candles, black plates and cutlery. "Wow Hermione you did great with this!" There was already a few students from the lower years there and the odd few from their year. The band was due to start after the meal and play a half hour set, break for 45 minutes and then play an hour set for the top 6th and 7th years.

"Welcome students to your Halloween feast organized by our Head girl and boy." the Headmistress announced everyone cheered. "Please take your seats and the feast will begin, we hope you all have a good evening, this evening is about fun and forgetting about everything that has happened so far this year. Enjoy the feast." she finished and took her seat and the feast appeared on the round tables and everyone began to eat. There was a lot of chatter and excitement about the decorations.

"wow this food is fantastic" Ginny exclaimed

"yeah loads better then normal what strings did you pull to get a meal like this?" Ron asks

"Ron its just muggle food, Mc Donald's, Burger King and KFC. Its nothing special just a request to McGonagall and she said she would try her best and it beats the same old feast we normally have." Hermione explained

"Well we defiantly have to come to the muggle world more the food is fantastic."

"Well I get my own place this summer Ron why don't you come and live with me?"

"Really Harry?! That would be great but I'll have to ask mum you know what she's like."

"Right back to the food and the games and entertainment" Lavender said bored of the current conversation. Ron wrapped his arm round Lavender as an apology for going on about the food.

The party was going well, the food was finished and the band begun playing. The school seem to like the music they were playing and there were a lot of students on the dance floor.

It was one am by the time the party finished and it was nearly 3 am when Hermione and Draco stopped talking about how well it all went before they went to bed. The ball was a total success. All the students loved having muggle food and when the band played there was no one was sat down not even the teachers.

Draco was the first up in the morning it was 10 am when he woke up. He went for a shower and went to their kitchenette to see what food was there, he found some bread for toast and he found some peanut butter and had that for breakfast. He sat and read over his potion essay which was due in the next day, he heard Hermione get up and go to the bathroom and start running the taps for the bath. Draco owled Blaise to get him to come to the commons.

"Hey Drake, you wanted to see me."

"Yeah I was just bored sat here by myself so I thought I'd owl you."

"Ok. The ball was great by the way. That band was great." "Glad you liked it."

"Do you know what this new project is?"

"I do but I'm sworn not to and I could loose my head boy status."

"Same I guess I will have to wait till breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah you will"

For the rest of the day Draco and Blaise spent it playing quidditch and sitting in the common room and Hermione spent the day with Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I thought since I'm on my holiday from college I would write another chapter. Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update last time I've been so busy at college with getting my last project in. **

Monday 2nd November

"Hey guys, you looking forward to seeing what this new project?"

"Hey Gin, yeah I am, I wanna know what this is all about."

"Ginny Hi, how are you? You guys are going to love this new project."

"Silence! Now before we begin breakfast I would like to tell you all about your new project that will begin today. We will be introducing muggle subjects to your schedules. You will be sent in groups to live in the muggle world and go to muggle schools. You will be sorted into groups after breakfast so will the 6th and 7th years stay behind. Thank you enjoy your meal." McGonagall sat down and breakfast appeared and the whole school began to talk while they ate.

"Who do you think we will be in a group with?"

"I hope we will all be in a group together."

"Me too Ron, do you think it will be like living here? Or do you think we will have separate accommodation?"

"I believe we will in flats close to the schools although we will be all over the English speaking world."

After much discussion breakfast was over and McGonagall stood up ready to speak again. "For this project you will be sorted into mixed groups this is to promote house unity and for you to get to know your fellow students. You will be wondering where you will be staying during this time, you will be staying in flats close to your assigned schools. I will read you your groups. Head boy and girl will be together for this project and every student will have access to communication to them both, you will be in groups of 8. The first group is Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Marcus Belby, Colin Creevey, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan. The second group is Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zambini, Dean Thomas."

"the first group will be attending a school in New York, please come forward and collect you packs that have all the information on the courses you will be doing and what you will be required to do to pass the course, you travel tickets, keys to you apartment, and muggle money. Group two will in London. Group three will be in Ireland. Group four will be in Toronto. You will be leaving at 10:30 those of you who will be abroad you will be flying in an aeroplane, you will all be boarding the Hogwarts express and then those flying will get a shuttle bus from the station to the airport. Those staying in London will be getting a lift from the station to you flat the person driving you will know who you are and will meet you at the front. Does everyone understand?"

The whole of the school replied "Yes, professor"

At 10:30 the groups met in the entrance and got the carriages down to hogsmead to get the train. Hermione and Draco were the last to board the train after making sure everyone else who was supposed to be on were on. They sat with the rest of there group.

"Ok now all you guys can we play nice with each other while were on this project?"

"Yeah I suppose"

"Why do I need to be nice to the ferret?"

"Because Ronald its part of the course if we all fall out and argue we lose points and I will not fail this course do you understand?" said Hermione her voice rising as she said this.

"ok I suppose I will be civil." he said timidly.

The rest of the journey was ok everyone was civil to each other. They all changed from their school robes when they were nearing kings cross. The cars were already waiting for Hermione and her group and the buses were waiting to take the others to the airport.

It wasn't a long journey in the car 15 minutes and they were at the flat.

"Oh My God look at the size of this place!?" Ginny screamed

"This place is huge!" said Ron

"it's not that impressive it's barely the size of three of the rooms at the manor"

"Typical you Malfoy, always comparing everything to what you have." with that said Hermione walked off to find her room. The rest of the group stared after her, after a minute Ginny followed her and went to find her own room.

**Ok next chap is gunna be starting the new school review please and I'll up date. I know it's a bit slow but it will all unravel in the next few chapters **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is the next chapter hope you all enjoy xXx **

Hermione was the first up. She rolled out of bed in a cammi top and boy shorts, she walked over to the mirror on the front of her wardrobe and looked at her self. The image that stared back at her was the one of her body before she got her tattoo's she hadn't taken the charms off in a long time. Hermione got dressed today she was wearing black trousers with red pin stripes with zippers at the front and back of her thigh and calves, it also had braces that hung down the side of each leg. She put on a black top that had 'Kill me I like it…' written in red across her chest. She'd put on her new rockz before they left. Hermione didn't really look round the flat, after she stormed off she stayed in her room unpacking and talking to Ginny, so she decided that she would look around before anyone else woke up. She walked back down the corridor she knew were bedrooms and walked back into the lounge. To her right there was a breakfast bar and the kitchen. To her left was another corridor she went down here and found 2 bath rooms one for the boys and one for her and Ginny she thought. She found a games room just after them and a small library just after that. She walked back to the living room where she sat down and saw there was a wide screen TV across the wall. She looked on the coffee table and found the remote and decided to catch up with her favourite muggle soap. After that has finished she got up and went to the kitchen and found a pack on the kitchen table it seemed to be full of information for the group, she took it back into the living room sat down and opened it up just as Ginny immerged from the bedrooms corridor.

"Hey Gin, you still sleepy?"

"Oh Hey Hermione, yeah just a lil, What u got there?"

"it's a pack from McGonagall seems to be our time table, muggle money stuff like that."

"cool. So what does it all say?"

_Group two,_

_Welcome to your first day in the project. You will begin your muggle schooling next week. This week I would like you to work on living together and getting on. Remember you must be filling out daily diaries. You all have keys to your apartment. You must only use your wands in the there, you must not use them outside unless it is completely necessary and a fellow student is in mortal danger. Please note that if I find out that any of you are not getting along there will be consequences for those involved. I will write you a weekly letter explaining your tasks for the week. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Professor McGonagall _

"there's all sorts in this pack, muggle money, maps, guides for getting hold of the teacher and if you can't then what to do, cards for renting movies and a document for the flat saying it's in mine and Malfoy's name… Hang on me and Malfoy… currently own this place… £700 a month… ok McGonagall's as far off her rocker as Dumbledore was."

"£700 a month is that a lot for a flat this size?"

"I guess not if you think about it, 8 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a games and movie room, kitchen, dining room, living room and a library. I'd say that's pretty decent. But how are we to pay for this? Does Hogwarts pay or us?"

"Best write to McGonagall and find out."

Hermione and Ginny were sat writing when Harry and Ron got out of bed. About 10 minutes later Draco and Blaise came in the Flat door all sweaty.

'_looks like I wasn't the first up this morning' _Hermione thought to herself.

"Where did you two go?"

"Went for a run spotted a nice big park we could run round to keep up our routine while we're here in muggle world" Replied Blaise as Draco was still panting slightly from walking up the stairs he did two more laps then Blaise.

"did you see the letter and pack McGonagall left us?" Ginny asked happily trying to take her eyes away from Blaise's half naked sweaty body.

"No what does it say?" Draco said quickly now that he'd recovered a bit more.

Hermione explained everything that was in the letter and about everything that was in the pack.


End file.
